Chasing Your Heart
by Spice07
Summary: CH 4 is up! Gadis 12 tahun yang ditinggalkan orang tua satu-satunya karena misi abdi negara membuat Sasuke tak bisa menolak untuk menjadi seorang wali. Tapi, gadis kecil itu sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja 17 tahun yang mempesona, perasaan yang dulu Sasuke tahu adalah perasaan iba dan kasih sayang pada seorang adik kini tidak lagi sama. RnR Pleaseeee...
1. Chapter 1

**_-o0o-_**

 _Semua karakter yang ada di sini milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei. Spice cuma pinjam doang._

 _._

 ** _Casing Your Heart_**

 ** _._**

 ** _1_**

 ** _-o0o-_**

* * *

 _Awal melihatnya ada rasa sedikit benci._

 _Saat itu_ _aku berpikir, bagaimana bisa Ayahku memilih seorang Wali sekeras dia?_

 _Tapi pemikiran itu mulai berubah semenjak aku tinggal dengannya kurang lebih lima tahun ini_ _._

 _Dia sedikit keras, namun tegas. Setiap kali_ _sedang kesal maka dia akan membanting apapun yang ada didekatnya._

 _Tapi dia bukan tipe pria yang suka bermain kasar pada perempuan, bisa dilihat dari bagaimana dia menanganiku yang sedikit keras kepala dan suka membuat masalah._

 _Dan... aku suka setiap kali melihatnya melebarkan mata ketika terkejut ataupun merasa kesal_

 _Suka ketika melihatnya menyipitkan mata karena merasa curiga maupun sedang tertawa._

 _Dia, waliku setelah ayahku meninggal lima tahun lalu, Sasuke_ Ji-san.

 **-o0o-**

"Sudah sampai, Nona." Seorang supir suruhan Sasuke lekas berdiri di samping, menunggu gadis itu keluar dari dalam mobil. "Tuan Uchiha berpesan kalau beliau sedang ada rapat penting. Kemungkinan beliau akan pulang sedikit terlambat, atau jika teramat larut beliau meminta anda untuk tidak menunggunya."

Bohong! Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke sedang berbohong! Sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi Sakura sudah melihat agenda Sasuke dan tak ada jadwal pertemuan apa-apa dengan Divisinya kecuali jadwal akhir pekan dengan kekasih sialannya itu.

"Baik," gadis remaja itu berucap datar.

Mungkin terdengar tidak sopan memanggil orang yang sepuluh tahun di atasnya dengan namanya saja tanpa embel-embel paman, tapi Sakura... entahlah, Sakura merasa kesal setiap kali ditinggalkan seorang sendiri di apartemen megah sedangkan pria itu sedang bersenang-senang dengan wanita-wanita sialannya di luar sana.

 _"Tadaima..."_ walau tahu di dalam tak ada siapapun tapi tetap saja Sakura mengucapkan kalimat itu.

 _"Okaeri..."_

Seseorang menyahut dari arah dapur, tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Buru-buru dia berlari ke sana, siapa tahu ada maling atau semacamnya, namun yang Sakura lihat justru sosok yang tadi ia pirkan. Pria itu sedang berdiri menatap ke luar jendela dengan segelas bir di tangannya.

"Bukankah kau ada rapat dengan Divisimu?" ditelinga Sasuke mungkin terdengar seperti pertanyaan namun sebenarnya Sakura sedang mencibirnya.

"Kau sudah membuka agendaku, jadi kenapa masih bertanya?"

GLEK! Dia tahu? "Aku tidak sengaja, lagipula salahmu sendiri menaruh agenda asal-asalan saja!" tentu saja bukan Sakura jika harus mengakui kesalahannya yang sangat lancang itu. "Lalu kenapa kau pulang?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Sejak kapan ada aturan yang melarang tuan rumah untuk pulang kerumahnya sendiri?" Bagus, sekarang Sakura tidak tahu harus bicara apa selain menatap lantai dapur yang dingin. "Ganti bajumu, aku tunggu lima menit."

Tunggu, Sakura lekas menarik kepalanya yang semula tertunduk untuk menatap iris sekelam malam milik Sasuke. "Mau kemana?"

"Bukankah kau sangat ingin melihat festival kembang api di taman kota?"

Iri hijau Sakura membelalak sempurna dan menatap pria di dekat jendela dengan horor. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu kalau penutup liburan musim panas ini Sakura ingin sekali melihat festival kembang api? "Kau membaca buku diaryku?"

Sakura mengerang kesal saat melihat seringai menyebalkan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sengaja, lagipula salahmu sendiri menaruh buku diary asal-asalan saja."

Dia mengkopi ucapanku! "Ji-san no baka!" umpat Sakura sebelum melarikan diri ke dalam kamar. sebuah senyum kemudian mulai terukir indah.

-o0o-

Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman, Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sibuk dengan ponselnya sejak pertama kali mereka sampai di tempat itu. Entah apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan dengan ponsel bodohnya, Sakura tidak begitu peduli karena perasaannya sedang bahagia malam ini. Saat jam menunjukan waktu hampir tengah malam, taman kota semakin padat, pengunjung kebanyakan adalah muda-mudi yang sedang kasmaran.

"Kau lapar?" Sasuke membuka suaranya pada akhirnya.

Sakura mendengus kecil lalu menoleh dan menaikkan satu alisnya, _"Ji-san_ ingin membelikanku makan?" uh... Saku tak cukup berani memanggil nama pria itu tanpa embel-embel _'Oji-san'_ di depannya langsung, dia bisa mengamuk kalau Saku benar-benar melakukannya.

"Tunggu di sini dan jangan pergi ke mana-mana, aku akan segera kembali setelah mendapatkan makanan dan minuman hangat."

 _"Ha'i."_ Sakura menjawab dengan senyum jahil.

"Tidak, Sakura. Apapun yang ada di otakmu saat ini tidak boleh kau lakukan. Di sini terlalu ramai, kau bisa hilang kalau-"

"Aku bukan anak 5 tahun yang tak tau jalan pulang Sasuke Ji-san."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata menyipit marah pada gadis remaja itu, "Memang! Bagiku kau tidak lebih dari seorang balita yang buta arah. Pokoknya kalau aku kembali dan kau tidak ada di sini maka bersiaplah karena aku sudah menyiapkan hukuman untukmu!" Sakura terkekeh saat mendengar ancaman itu. Sebuah ancaman yang sama sejak 5 tahun lalu. "Aku serius, Sakura!"

"Ya, ya, ya, apa katamu saja _Oji-_ _san,"_ jawab Sakura tak acuh dan Sasuke menggeram sebelum berbalik dan menghilang ditelan keramaian.

Sepeninggalan Sasuke, Sakura lekas beranjak dari bangku tadi dan mulai berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat, sangat disayangkan jika festival akhir musim panas yang sangat ramai ini hanya dinikmati dengan duduk-duduk saja. Tck, masa bodo dengan segala ancaman Sasuke tadi, karena pada kenyataannya dia sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk sekedar menarik sehelai rambutnya, apalagi memukul, sangat tidak mungkin.

"Haruno?" Sakura menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja meneriakkan nama marganya, dan benar saja, yang memanggilnya tadi adalah teman sekalasnya di Konoha High, Sabaku Gaara.

"Gaara? Kau sendirian?" tanya Sakura seraya melihat kanan kiri dan sekeliling, siapa tahu ada teman-teman lainnya.

"Aku sendirian. Kau sendiri dengan siapa? Tidak mungkin gadis buta arah sepertimu berjalan-jalan sendiri, kan?"

Sialan! Sakura hendak menyemprotkan kekesalannya karena dikatai buta arah oleh setan merah itu sampai seseorang lebih dulu menariknya ke belakang. "SUDAH AKU BILANG JANGAN PERGI KE MANAPUN!"

Tamat riwayatku!

-o0o-

Sasuke benar-benar marah, selama dua hari ini Sasuke mendiaminya, menganggapnya tidak pernah ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Bahkan, kemarin Sasuke sama sekali tidak pulang, mungkin menginap di salah satu rumah wanitanya, entah wanita yang nomor berapa Sakura tidak tahu.

Hey, bagaimana bisa Sasuke bersikap seperti itu! Memang benar kalau Sakura ini buta arah, setiap hari pulang pergi ke sekolah harus bersama supir. Tapi... pokoknya Saku sangat tidak suka jika Sasuke terus-terusan menganggapnya seperti anak kecil yang harus diawasi sepanjang waktu. Sakura ambil contoh kejadian minggu lalu saat dia hendak mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Ino, baka _Oji-san-nya_ terus saja menelpon dan mengiriminya email, menanyakan jam berapa ia pulang agar supir sudah siap sedia menjemputnya di sana.

"Sampai kapan _Ji-san_ akan mendiamiku begini?" Sakura berseru pada Sasuke yang sedang membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua di dapur. Tak ada jawaban, entahlah... mungkin mulutnya terkena lem perekat super sampai tidak bisa terbuka begitu.

"Hari ini aku tidak mau pergi dengan supir, Gaara sudah menungguku di bawah dan dia akan terus mengantar jemputku kedepannya," kata Sakura sepihak, mengabaikan bagaimana iris gelap Sasuke menyipit tak terima.

Setelah mengambil setangkup roti dan memolesinya dengan selai blueberry kesukaannya, Sakura segera pergi dari sana. Cih, memangnya hanya dia yang bisa marah? batin Sakura kesal.

-o0o-

Sakura bohong... Gaara sebenarnya tidak pernah berjanji untuk mengantar jemputnya. Tadi pagi Sakura hanya kesal saja pada _Sasuke-baka_ _-Oji-san._ Lagipula Sakura tidak mau terus-terusan menyusahkan Sasuke, atau bermanja-manja dengannnya karena bagaimanapun dia akan berumahtangga dan Sakura tidak mungkin terus-terusan menempeli Sasuke layaknya permen karet yang membandel. Juga... kalau Sakura pikir-pikir, biaya yang dikeluarkan Sasuke setiap bulannya pasti sangat besar, pengeluaran untuk sekolahnya, keperluan bulanan, uang jajan dan uang untuk gaji supir.

Jadi mulai saat ini sudah Sakura putuskan kalau dia akan pergi ke sekolah dengan menggunakan taksi atau bus umum saja dengan menggunakan uang sakunya yang selama ini tak pernah ia pakai, itung-itung mempersiapkan diri sebelum nanti Sakura dibuang oleh Sasuke. "Terimakasih, kalau tidak keberatan bolehkah aku minta nomor telpon untuk kujadikan taksi langganan?"

"Saya tidak punya ponsel, tapi di sini ada telpon kantor."

"Tak apa, biar kucatat nomornya." Segera Sakura keluarkan ponselnya lalu mulai mengetik beberapa nomor yang ada di ID CARD supir taksi itu. _"Arigatou,"_

Sakura segera berlari ke arah gerbang setelah memberikaan beberapa lembar uang pada supir taksi tadi, sebenarnya sang supir berteriak mengingatkan kalau uang yang Sakura berikan tadi terlalu banyak. Entahlah, Sakura tidak begitu mengerti mengenai lembaran-lembaran yang selalu tersimpan di dalam dompetnya atau bahkan jutaan lembar yang terdapat di rekening bank-nya karena sejujurnya Sakura tidak pernah berbelanja sendiri selain ditemani oleh _Oji-san_ tampannya itu dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Sakura membayar barang belanjaannya sendiri kalau sedang berbelanja dengannya.

Jadi? Sebenarnya untuk apa dia memberikan Sakura uang saku setiap harinya? Untuk dijadikan pajangan di dalam dompet belaka? Demi Jasin, hanya Sasuke dan otaknya saja yang tahu.

Fyuuuh... Sakura mendesah lega karena bel berbunyi tepat saat dia sudah melewati gerbang tinggi itu.

 _"Ohayou,_ jidat." Ino berlari dari parkiran ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar.

 _"Ohayou,_ pig!" balas Sakura dengan senyum tak kalah lebar dari sang sahabat. "Bagaimana dengan liburan musim panasmu, Ino?" tanyanya kemudian. Mereka sedang berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

"Sangat membosankan. _Otou-san_ sibuk dengan proyek barunya di Kirigakure dan tidak mengijinkan aku ikut berlibur di sana. Sedangkan Okaa-san sendiri sibuk dengan arisan bersama teman-temannya. Sangat menyebalkan sekali pokoknya!" Ino berceloteh seperti biasanya, sangat cerewet untuk ukuran seorang gadis. "Kalau kau sendiri? Err... pasti liburan musim panasmu sangat menyenangkan seperti biasanya, benar kan?"

Sakura mendesah bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Liburan musim panas kali ini sangat jauh beda dengan liburan musim panas tahun lalu. Tahu kenapa? Karena si baka Sasuke ji-san itu membawa pacarnya di acara liburan yang seharusnya milik mereka berdua, jadilah Sakura ngambek selama liburan dan sialnya Sasuke sangat bodoh untuk mengetahui hal itu. Sasuke justru semakin menjadi-jadi dengan wanita yang dibawanya, meninggalkan Saku sendiri di kamar hotel sedangkan dia enak berjemur di pantai. Aaarght... mengingat hal itu membuat _mood_ Sakura jadi tambah rusak!

"Jidat, tidak sopan mengabaikan pertanyaan orang lain!" protes Ino seraya menjentik kening Sakura tanpa belas kasihan. Sial!

"Liburan musim panasku tidak lebih baik dari liburanmu, pig." jawab Saku seraya mengusap jidatnya yang terasa panas dan berdenyut.

Sadar kalau Ino memiliki tingkat penasaran yang lebih tinggi dari seorang wartawati, Sakura segera melangkah lebih cepat untuk menghindari pertanyaan dari Ino selanjutnya. Setelah mereka mencapai kelas, Sakura segera mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang sudah ia duduki selama 7 bulan ini, bangku nomor 3 barisan ke 4 dekat jendela.

Seperti biasa, selagi menunggu Sensei datang, Saku selalu memangku kepalanya pada tangan dan menatap ke luar jendela, bukan untuk menatap anak-anak yang sedang berolah raga, tapi menerawang pada sosok yang selama 5 tahun ini sudah mengasuhnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mau terus-terusan bermusuhan dengannya. Aaarght dasar Sasuke no baka!" jerit Saku dalam hati.

* * *

 **See you next chapter ^^**

 **RnR pleaseee...**

 **Spice, 20 OCT '17**


	2. Chapter 2

**-o0o-**

 **Chasing Your Heart**

 **.**

 **2**

 **.**

 **Sorry for Miss typo, mainstream idea, OOC etc.**

 **-o0o-**

 **Prak!** Setumpuk dokumen baru saja Sasuke lempar ke tengah-tengah meja rapat. Tatapannya menyipit, mengabsen anggota divisinya satu per satu. Sasuke ingin memukul sesuatu karena dengan marah-marah saja tidak cukup untuk meredakan letupan-letupan tak jelas di dalam dadanya saat ini. Bahkan masalah sepele seperti keberadaan debu di atas meja kerjanya saja membuat pria itu mengamuk pada pihak office.

Sial! apa hari ini aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk meminta obat penurun tensi darah? Pikir Sasuke masam.

"Kembali lakukan penyelidikan dan jangan berani muncul di depanku sebelum gembong narkoba busuk itu ditemukan." setelahnya Sasuke melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat yang terlihat mencekam karena temperamen buruknya.

Biar saja, memangnya mereka dibayar untuk apa? Makan gaji buta? Oh, jangan harap! Sasuke akan terus memantau anggota divisinya dan tak segan mendepak mereka yang selalu bermalas-malasan, dan yang selalu terlambat datang, tentu saja.

 **Blam!** Debuman pintu yang baru saja Sasuke banting membuat divisi lain yang tak jauh dari ruangannya berjengit kaget. Sasuke sedikit merasa menyesal telah melakukan itu, bukan... bukan merasa bersalah pada orang-orang malas di luar sana, tapi pada sosok gadis berseragam sekolah yang sedang tertidur nyaman di atas sofa di dalam ruangannya.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke, ia hendak membangunkannya namun kemudian ia urungkan saat melihat guratan lelah di wajah manis gadis kecilnya itu. Tatapan Sasuke kini beralih pada sekresek makanan siap saji yang dibawa Sakura, ada note di sana.

 _Gomenna, Sasuke Ji-san. Ne, jangan marah lagi padaku yah... Aku mengaku salah dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, tapi biarkan aku pergi ke sekolah tanpa supir, aku ingin belajar mandiri mulai saat ini_ _._

 _Ano, saat pulang sekolah aku mampir ke kedai bersama Hinata-chan dan Ino. Jangan lupa dimakan yah_ Ji-san.

Sakura benar-benar _mood breaker_ dan _mood booster Sasuke._ bagaimana bisa dengan hanya membaca note kecilnya membuat seluruh panas di hati Sasuke menguap begitu saja. Sasuke menghela napas kemudian mulai memandangi wajah lelah Sakura lagi, rupanya gadis kecil ini sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang begitu memesona. Hati kecil Sasuke bersikap egois untuk selalu menyembunyikannya agar tak ada lelaki lain yang bisa melihat keberadaan Sakura selain dia.

Oh, tidak. Sasuke bukan pedofil, hanya saja... entahlah Sasuke sulit mendeskripsikan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya tentang remaja menyebalkan itu.

 _"Ji-san..._ kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

Dada Sasuke berdegup kencang saat tiba-tiba saja bagian dari tubuhnya tersenggol oleh kaki Sakura yang berpindah dari atas sofa ke bawah. "Ekhem... kau terlihat lelah Sakura, jadi kupikir ada baiknya membiarkanmu tidur." ujar Sasuke setelah berhasil menguasai diri dan suaranya agar terlihat normal.

Sakura sudah Sasuke anggap sebagai anggota keluarga, posisinya sudah setara dengan seorang adik. Walaupun tidak sedarah tapi Sasuke begitu menyayanginya, ingin melindunginya, menjaganya dari orang-orang tak bermoral di luar sana. Lalu, apa yang harus ia katakan kalau saja tadi tertangkap basah sedang menatap Sakura seperti pria pedofil. Sasuke lebih memilih mati saja daripada mendapat tatapan jijik dari Sakura.

 _"Ji-san,_ apa kau sudah makan di luar?" gadis itu bertanya saat mendapati bungkusan yang dibawanya masih belum Sasuke sentuh kecuali note yang ada di atasnya.

"Belum, aku baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat." kata Sasuke apa adanya, dia kemudian mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura dan mulai membuka bungkusan yang gadis itu bawa. "Kau sudah membayar makanan ini, Sakura?"

Sudut bibir Sasuke berkedut geli. Ia selalu suka setiap melihat mata gadisnya melebar dan menatapnya kesal seperti sekarang. "Kalau belum bayar maka akan ada divisi kemasyarakatan yang memberitahumu kalau keponakanmu ini dimasukkan ke dalam sel karena mencuri makanan!" kedua pipi Sakura menggembung lucu, membuat tangan Sasuke gatal ingin mencubitnya.

 _"Yare, yare_ ... _arigatou, Sakura-chan."_ Senyum itu, Sasuke pastikan akan selalu menghiasi wajah ayunya. 'Oh sial, aku semakin terlihat seperti paman yang jatuh hati pada keponakannya sendiri.'

-o0o-

Haruno Sakura, gadis kecil yang dititipkan padanya. Pada awalnya Sasuke ingin menolak tanggung jawab itu, karena bagaimanapun saat itu usia Sasuke masih terlalu muda untuk dititipi atau mengurusi seorang anak. Tapi ... saat melihat mata indah milik Sakura berlinang air mata seraya memeluk tubuh yang sudah tak lagi bernyawa, saat itulah hati Sasuke luluh untuk menerima tanggung jawab yang sangat besar itu.

Jangan tanya bagaimana kelimpungannya Sasuke saat itu. Diumurnya yang ke-22 harus mengurusi bocah 12 tahun keras kepala, tak bersahabat dan juga suka kabur. Padahal gadis itu sadar kalau dirinya buta arah tapi masih nekat pergi dari rumah. Sakura mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau dia ingin menyusul Ayahnya saja daripada harus tinggal dengan pria yang begitu urakan dan gampang marah.

Suatu hari Sasuke membiarkan Sakura pergi namun tetap ia ikuti dari belakang. Sasuke ingin mengetes sejauh mana keberaniaan gadis itu untuk menghadapi dunia yang kejam ini. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Sakura hanyalah anak kecil, Sasuke masih ingat wajah ketakutan Sakura saat dia sudah sampai di pusat kota, terlebih lagi dengan ratusan orang yang berlalu lalang dan juga banyak jalan bercabang serta mobil yang terdiri dari berbagai jurusan.

Sasuke tertawa, ia begitu menikmati wajah ketakutan serta tubuh bergetar Sakura. Hari itu memang sedang musim dingin dan bodohnya Sakura hanya memakai baju tipis tanpa memakai mantel hangatnya. Saat lelehan bening begitu deras ke luar dari pelupuk mata indah gadis kecilnya, saat itu juga Sasuke memutuskan ke luar dari persembunyian dan menyusulnya.

"Sudah puas?" ujar Sasuke saat berjongkok di hadapannya.

Sakura mendongak, menatap Sasuke dengan wajah basahnya, kemudian dia lekas menghambur kepelukan sang pria pemarah. _"Ji-san_ ..."

"Ayo kita pulang, Sakura."

Setelah hari itu Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk belajar mengontrol emosinya, belajar untuk menjadi seorang paman yang baik, serta belajar memahami Sakura yang begitu keras namun juga rapuh. Dan ternyata bukan hanya Sasuke saja, Sakura juga sedikit mulai belajar terbuka pada Sasuke, menerima pria itu menjadi orang yang akan menjaga dan mengurusinya.

Mengenang masa lalu membuat perjalanan pulang mereka jadi begitu terasa singkat. Sasuke menoleh ke samping untuk membangunkan Sakura yang terlelap di sampingnya. Namun, lagi-lagi keinginan itu segera Sasuke urungkan begitu melihat wajah Sakura, ia tidak sampai hati untuk mengusik mimpi indah gadis remaja itu. Sasuke keluar dan segera memutar untuk membuka pintu penumpang, setelah itu diangkat dan digendongnya tubuh Sakura menuju apartemen mereka.

"Selamat malam, Kapten." sapa petugas malam di gedung apartemen.

"Selamat malam," respon Sasuke sebelum memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya menuju _lift._

Saat _lift_ telah sampai di lantai 7, Sasuke segera mencari pintu dengan nomor 714, memasukkan kode rahasia, setelah suara _**biiip**_ terdengar kemudian didorongnya pintu itu dengan menggunakan kaki panjangnya. "Selamat malam, Sakura." bisik Sasuke setelah meletakkan gadis itu di atas kasur bermotif kodok kesayangannya, menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu hingga batas dada lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di keningnya.

Sasuke keluar, berjalan menuju _pantry_ untuk mengambil sesuatu untuk diminum, yang Sasuke harap dapat meredakan rasa dahaga yang entah sangat asing dalam dirinya.

-o0o-

"Sial!" Pria bermata kelam itu mengumpat seraya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa akan pecah, tentu saja karena efek alkohol yang ia konsumsi terlalu berelebihan semalam. Dan sialnya lagi Sasuke baru bisa tidur saat jam di atas dinding menunjukkan angka 4 pagi, belum lagi ia harus bangun jam 6 untuk membuatkan Sakura sarapan. Jika kalian berpikir kenapa Sasuke harus melakukan itu sedangkan dia punya opsi untuk melanjutkan kantuknya di kamar maka jawaban yang dapat Sasuke berikan adalah entahlah. Kalian tidak akan mengerti, itu sudah seperti sebuah rutinitas yang tidak bisa Sasuke tinggalkan, dia tidak bisa mengabaikan gadis remaja itu seperti yang ada dalam pikiran kalian, sungguh.

Sarapan sudah siap, namun hingga jarum pendek mendekati angka tujuh, gadis tu belum juga menampakkan hidungnya di depan Sasuke. "Tch, apa dia masih asik bergelung dibawah selimutnya? Anak itu! kebiasaan buruknya membuat kepalaku semakin berdenyut sakit saja!" gerutu Sasuke seraya berjalan menuju kamar Sakura dengan langkah lebar dan sedikit dihentakkan untuk membuat kesan dramatis kalau dia sedang marah menuju kamar gadis itu. "A-" sebelumnya ada ribuan huruf dan ratusan kalimat yang akan Sasuke keluarkan untuk mem-bom Sakura, namun nyatanya hanya satu huruf vokal yang keluar, setelahnya ia mematung ditempatnya. Masih memegangi kenop pintu.

Oh sial! bukan ini yang Sasuke inginkan namun entah kenapa justru kakinya tertahan seperti terkena lem perekat. Iris kelamnya bahkan tak bisa berkedip, menatap tubuh remaja yang sedang mengaitkan bra pada tubuhnya serta celana dalam hitam yang begitu kontras di kulit putih porselennya, dan kaki itu terlihat begitu mulus serta tetesan air dari rambutnya yang jatuh menulusuri punggung indah miliknya itu membuat kesan sensual dipagi hari. "Brengsek! Apa yang sedang aku lihat hah?" umpat Sasuke lantas segera menutup kembali pintu kamar Sakura rapat-rapat, sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan suara agar gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa beberapa menit lalu Sasuke sempat tertegun di sana. Cukup lama.

"Senna, kau sudah berangkat ke studio?" ya, Sasuke sedang menghubungi wanita yang beberapa bulan ini menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya.

"Tidak, hari ini aku free. Memangnya ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Aku akan sampai di sana 10 menit dari sekarang." Kata Sasuke sepihak lantas menutup sambungan telpon sebelum kekasihnya itu memberi argumen.

 _Aku b_ _erangkat_ _lebih_ _awal._ _Habiskan sarapanmu sebelum_ berangkat _ke sekolah._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

Setelah menulis memo itu Sasuke segera mengambil jaketnya di kamar dan bergegas pergi. Tidak, bahkan untuk beberapa waktu kedepan ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sakura dulu. Setidaknya sebelum kewarasannya kembali pada tempatnya.

* * *

 **-o0o-**

 **Gimana sama chapter 2 ini? Nggak kecepatan kan alurnya?**

 **RnR Pleaseeee...**

 **-o0o-**

 **Balasan review:**

 **echaNM: ini kecepatan nggak alurnya? Hehehe thanks udah review ya say :***

 **Shizuka F: udah up nih hehe... jangan lupa review lagi ya :p**

nisaanassri31: **makasih hehe... Ini udah up chapter duanya.**

 **Nurulita: iya di sini sasusaku beda 10 tahun.**

 **Ranisa: ini udah update, happy reading.**

 **Wowwoh: makasih Wowwoh-san, keep reading yah heheh**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku**

.

 **Chasing Your Heart**

 **.**

 **3**

 **.**

 **Warning: Mainstream, OOC, Gajeness, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Budayakan review setelah membaca, hargai karya orang lain.**

* * *

Tuk... Tuk... Tuk...

Wakil ketua divisi penyelundupan dan pengedar barang gelap bernama Shimura Sai mendengus kesal ketika telinganya kembali mendengar suara pena yang diketuk-ketukkan pada meja mahoni di depan sana.

"Hentikan itu, kau menganggu kenyaman orang lain." tegur Sai.

Tuk... Tuk... Tuk...

Kapten Uchiha, hampir semua orang yang berada dalam kantor kepolisian Konoha tahu kalau dia adalah sosok yang **control freak,** bermulut pedas, selalu mengutamakan pekerjaan daripada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, saat semua berkas dan pekerjaan tidak lagi menyita perhatiannya maka yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengetuk-ngetuk pena mahalnya pada permukaan meja dengan ekspresi datar dan tatapan yang kosong. Sesekali keningnya akan berkerut tanda sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Sai memutar bola mata, dia kemudian bicara, "Kalau kau mau pulang, maka pulanglah." dan Sai tidak tahu kalau kata pulang bisa menarik perhatian sang kapten. "Kau menghawatirkan Sakura-chan, benar?"

Sakura. Sudah 5 hari ini Sasuke tidak pulang ke rumah dengan alasan tugas dan misi. Kira-kira bagaimana keadaan gadis kecil itu? Apa dia makan dengan baik? Apa dia berangkat sekolah dengan tepat waktu mengingat bagaimana susahnya dia untuk bangun pagi. Semalam hujan deras, di distrik sebelah terjadi pemadaman listrik. Sakura tidak suka gelap, apa di apartemen juga memungkinkan terjadi pemadaman? Apa gadis itu bisa tidur ditengah kilat dan guntur yang begitu besar?

Terlalu banyak hal yang gadis itu takuti, hal itu pula yang mendorong Sasuke untuk selalu berada di dekatnya. Sasuke kembali mengerang dalam duduknya. Dia sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak mengambil ponselnya yang tergolek lemah di atas meja untuk menelpon Sakura.

 _Tok.._ _. Tok..._ Pintu yang diketuk dari luar membuat perhatian Sasuke teralihkan. Dia berseru kecil untuk mengizinkan siapapun di balik pintu untuk masuk.

"Hai, aku membawakan mau makan siang." Senna berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebuah senyum manis dan bento di tangannya.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum, "Kau tidak ada pemotretan?" sekarang dia sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya, melangkah pasti menuju sofa di sudut ruangan. "Kemari, kebetulan aku sedang kelaparan."

Senna terkekeh, dia menatap Sai lebih dahulu sebelum melangkah menghampiri Sasuke. Dan Sai adalah pria yang cerdas, hanya karena sebuah senyum sopan ia lantas segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku akan mencari kopi di luar. Selamat makan, capt."

Setelah memastikan Sai benar-benar telah menghilang dari ruangan yang tak seberapa luas itu, Senna lekas meloncat ke pangkuan Sasuke. "Hey, kemana saja kau selama lima hari ini? Pagi itu kau juga tidak jadi datang padahal aku sudah menunggumu, sampai siang kalau kau mau tahu." rajuk gadis itu, tangannya sudah bermain di sekitar rahang Sasuke. "Kau belum bercukur, capt? Perlu aku yang melakukannya?"

Bercukur. Boro-boro bercukur, makan dan tidur saja tidak pernah ia pikirkan selama hampir satu Minggu ini. Untunglah dia memiliki teman kerja yang pengertian, Sai selalu membawakan roti dan kopi untuknya.

"Kau mengganti sampo mu?" wajah Sasuke mengerut parah saat rambut panjang Senna terbang ke wajahnya.

"Hmmm... Seperti wangi Sakura-chan, kan? Aku suka wanginya maka dari itu aku membelinya. Bahkan aku memakai _lotion_ yang sama sepertinya hehehe.." jawab Senna riang. Sasuke menghela napas. Disaat dia ingin menetralkan pikiran dari hal-hal yang berbau Sakura, lalu kenapa Senna malah mengingatkannya? Sial!

 **-o0o-**

Hari Minggu, biasanya di hari libur begini Sakura akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang paman berkeliling supermarket untuk membeli keperluan dapur dan keperluang bulanan mereka. Tapi hari Minggu ini dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan menonton acara televisi yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja tidak ada acara yang enak untuk ditonton.

"Ini sudah hari ke-lima, Sasuke belum juga pulang," gumam Sakura seraya menatap pintu kamar Sasuke.

hari pertama Sasuke hanya meninggalkan note kecil yang menerangkan bahwa dia sedang dikejar laporan sehingga harus berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya. Pada hari kedua dia hanya mengirim pesan kalau dia masih berada di luar kota untuk menyelesaikan misi penting. Saat hari ketiga, sama sekali tidak ada kabar, tak satupun pesan yang masuk dari pria itu. Pada hari keempat satu pesan masuk yang mengatakan kalau dia baru bisa kembali ke Tokyo besok pagi. Namun nyatanya, sampai siang pun Sakura masih tidak melihat sosoknya.

Apa dia baik-baik saja? apa misi pentingnya terselesaikan dengan baik? Pertanyaan paling mendasar dari dalam diri Sakura adalah apa dia masih hidup? Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi di tengah misi membuat kepala gadis merah muda itu langsung pening dan juga perut mual parah. "Sasuke... apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Lagi, Sakura mengarahkan atensinya pada pintu masuk dan jam dinding secara bergantian. Jarum pendek sudah menunjukkan angka 1, Sakura rasa kantor kepolisian sudah masuk jam istirahat. Gadis pink itu mengambil mantel dari dalam lemari bajunya, dan juga tak lupa mengambil tas selempang kecil yang tergantung di atas kapstok. Mungkin Sasuke sudah sampai di kantor untuk melaporkan misinya pada Jendral Tinggi sebelum pulang. Tapi tidak, Sakura memutuskan untuk menyusulnya ke sana dan memberikan surprise padanya.

-o0o-

Saat sampai di kantor kepolisian Konoha, Sakura melihat para divisi kemasyarakatan sudah sibuk dengan perihal kasus pencurian di pasar tradisional yang tak jauh dari sana. Tak mau terlalu ingin tahu, kakinya lekas berjalan lurus menuju sebuah tangga untuk membawanya sampai ke lantai 3, tempat divisi Sasuke berada.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!"

Kepala merah muda segera berputar ke belakang saat suara ngebass seseorang meneriakkan namanya. "Selamat pagi, Shimura ji-san." sapa Sakura seraya tersenyum sopan pada pria itu. Melihat sang wakil kapten membuat Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke juga pasti berada di sini, karena mereka berdua selalu terlibat misi yang sama, tim yang begitu solid sampai tidak bisa dipisahkan satu sama lain.

"Kau mencari Sasuke?" pria itu bertanya saat melihat gerak-gerik Sakira yang menatap sekeliling dengan liar.

"Hn, kalian sudah pulang dari misi, kan?" tanya gadis merah muda itu penasaran.

Jujur, selama perjalanan kemari dada Sakura terus berderit sakit. Takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada baka oji-sannya itu, takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, seperti yang menimpa sang Ayah dulu saat menjalani misinya yang ternyata sangat berbahaya.

"Misi? Divisi kami sedang tidak menangani misi dalam kurun waktu satu bulan ini, kecuali misi pelacakan gembong narkoba, dan tentu saja itu dilakukan oleh bawahan kami."

Sakura terpekur, jidat lebarnya berkerut, ia sedang menyelami untaian kata-kata Sai beberapa detik lalu. Kemudian Sakura menggeleng, jelas sekali pesan-pesan yang dikirim Sasuke beberapa hari lalu mengatakan kalau dia tak bisa pulang karena sedang menjalani misi, tapi Sai justru berkata sebaliknya.

"Apa beberapa hari lalu kalian melakukan perkerjaan keluar kota?"

Gelengan ringan kepala Sai cukup membuat Sakura tercekat. Apa Sasuke tengah berbohong padanya? Tapi untuk apa? Rasa kesal membuat tenggorokan Sakura serasa menciut hingga tak dapat mengeluarkan suara sepatah katapun.

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat-"

"Aku baik-baik saja Shimura Ji-san. Err.. permisi, aku harus bertemu dengan Sasuke Ji-san."

 **TAP!** Langkah Sakura terhenti karena sebuah tangan lain yang menggenggam lengan kirinya cukup kuat. Ia menoleh dan menatap sosok di depannya itu dengan kerutan di dahi dan satu alis yang terangkat.

"Sakura, kau sudah makan siang? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kantin yang ada di bawah?"

"Aku sudah makan Ji-san, terimakasih sudah menawarkannya padaku." tolak Sakura, "sekarang, bisakah Ji-san melepaskan tanganku? Aku ingin segera menemui Sasuke Ji-san."

Seketika wajah Sai berubah panik. Dia kembali menangkap tangan Sakura dengan cepat. "Tunggu, bagaimana kalau kita turun ke kantin dan memesan secangkir teh sambil berbincang di sana?"

Kerutan di dahi Sakura semakin bertambah parah. Ada apa dengan pria ini? Tak mau membuat keributan, lekas Sakura hempaskan cekalan tangan sang wakil kapten dan menatapnya datar. "Maaf, mungkin lain kali saja." setelah itu ia lekas berlari menuju ruangan Sasuke yang berada di ujung, terisolasi dari keramaian bawahannya.

"Sakura, tunggu! Sasuke sedang-"

Sekejap, suara Sai yang tadi terdengar begitu memekakan telinga mendadak lenyap. Menyisahkan ketulian yang sangat mengerikan. Apakah ini maksud dari misi pentingnya? Bermain dengan seorang wanita yang duduk diatas pangkuannya sambil bersilat lidah?

Tangan dan tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat saat menyaksikan live show di dalam kantor Sasuke, buliran-buliran sialan tanpa ia interuksi begitu saja tumpah dari kelopak matanya. "Brengsek! Orang yang kuhawatirkan setengah mati, orang yang membuat tidurku dihantui mimpi buruk nyatanya sedang bersenang-senang dengan wanitanya." Perlahan, kakinya melangkah mundur, sebisa mungkin tak membuat suara untuk tidak menginterupsi kegiatan menjijikan mereka.

"Saku-" Sai terlihat tercekat.

Sakura bisa melihat penyesalan dari tatapan ibanya. 'Apakah maksud ajakannya beberapa menit lalu untuk menghalauku dari tontonan tak senonoh temannya di dalam sana?'

Sakura memaksakan senyumnya sebelum mulai bicara, "Aku... seperti yang Ji-san katakan tadi, aku sedang tidak enak badan dan aku rasa aku harus segera pulang untuk minum obat dan istirahat yang cukup. Terimakasih sudah mau menghawatirkanku."

Lari... Sakura hanya ingin lari sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu, tempat yang terlihat putih namun pada kenyataannya adalah hitam.

 **-o0o-**

Kaki gadis itu masih belum merasa lelah untuk berlari, entah kemana ia pun tak tahu. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah berlari sangat jauh dari Markas besar kepolisian Konoha tadi. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Sakura merasa bersyukur memiliki kelainan buta arah, dengan begitu ia berharap kalau dirinya tersesat entah dibelahan Konoha mana, berharap kalau dia tak akan bisa pulang kembali ke apartemen sialan itu, berharap tak lagi bertatap muka dengan Sasuke.

Kenapa Sasuke melakukan itu padanya? Membual dengan segala tetek bengek misinya namun apa yang Sakura lihat? Kalau Sasuke tak lagi sanggup untuk mengurusinya, membiayai dan menjadi walinya lagi, cukup bicara saja. Biar nanti Sakura yang akan pergi. Bukan seperti ini, menghilang berhari-hari dengan alasan misi pentingnya, membuat Sakura ketakutan, dihantui mimpi buruk tentang darah, jasad yang tak lagi bernyawa, membuat seluruh dunia Sakura kembali menggelap dalam sekejap.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak dengan sangat kencang ditepian sungai panjang yang tidak dia tahu apa namanya. Isakan menyedihkan kembali lolos dari mulutnya saat ini, kaki yang tak lagi bisa menopang berat tubuhnya karena terlalu lelah berlari membuat Sakura merosot ke tanah dengan seketika. "Aku benci padamu-" tiga kata itu kembali ia rapalkan.

Sakura menangis, isakan ya bahkan semakin lama semakin kencang. Ia tidak peduli ketika dia menarik kepala yang semula terbenam dikedua tangan yang terlipat akan mendapati banyak orang di sekitarnya. Menonton atau memandang dirinya aneh. Sakura benar-benar tidak peduli.

"Oi, _pinky! Seda_ ng apa kau di sana?"

Sakura hapal dengan suara itu, dia pasti Gaara. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau menguntitku?" ia melihat pemuda itu tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk dan menangis seperti bayi.

"Percaya diri seperti biasanya eh?" cibir pemuda berambut merah, dia mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis merah muda itu. "Ini adalah kawasan rumahku, tepatnya di blok depan setelah menyebrangi jembatan sungai ini." Sakura lantas mengangguk tanda dia mengerti akan pemaparan Gaara. "Kau menangis?"

Sial, Sakura lupa belum menyeka bulir-bulir bening di pipi dan sudut matanya. "Tidak!"

"Jangan bohong. Memangnya ada ingus yang keluar dari mata?" Gaara terkenal pendiam dan jutek, tapi entah mengapa dia selalu suka membuat guyonan menyebalkan setiap kali berada didekat gadis ini.

"Lawakanmu basi tahu!"

"Hahaha..." Sakura mengerjap. Apa dia baru saja melihat setan merah tertawa? Wow, sangat langka sekali. "Kalo menangis karena lupa jalan pulang eh, _pinky?"_

"Jangan panggil aku _pinky_ dan asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak sedang tersesat! _"_

Oh, Sakura benci ketika mendapat tatapan itu dari Gaara. Seakan dia adalah gadis 5 tahun yang terpisah dari Ibunya ditengah-tengah kota. "Ayo, kuantarkan kau pulang."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau pulang."

"Lalu kau mau di sini sepanjang hari?"

"Sudah jelaskan? Kalau kau mau pulang maka pulanglah." Sakura berujar sebal.

Gaara menghela napas, mungkin dia lelah berdebat dengan gadis keras kepala seperti Sakura. Tak banyak bicara, dia lekas mengambil tempat di samping gadis itu, menatap riak air sungai yang begitu deras.

"Kau tahu? Di sini, ketika matahari menjelang kembali ke peraduannya, akan ada banyak sekali pemuda nakal yang datang. Belum lagi para preman yang sangat rese. Aku rasa alangkah baiknya kalau kau pulang sekarang juga, _pinky."_

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin pulang, Gaara." Sakura berharap argumennya akan menang untuk kali ini.

"Kau yakin?" Sakura mengangguk antusias. Gaara segera berdiri, dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. "Ayo, kita ke rumahku saja." ajaknya, seketika senyum gadis itu langsung merekah sempurna.

Sakura memang berencana untuk tidak pulang karena perasaan kesal masih bermegah-megah di dalam dadanya. Melihat wajah Sasuke hanya akan membuat dirinya semakin marah saja. Sakura sangat bersyukur bertemu Gaara di sini, kalau tidak, dia tidak tahu akan pergi dan bermalam di mana. "Terimakasih Gaara, kau memang teman yang sangat baik."

"Hanya teman?" Gaara bertanya dengan mata memicing, bibir merahnya terkatup rapat.

"Memangnya kau mau kuanggap apa? Musuh?"

"Kukira kau bisa menaikkan pangkatku menjadi kekasih, mungkin." Sakura hanya mengangkat satu alisnya untuk merespon ucapan absurd Gaara dan pemuda itu tertawa saat melihat wajah keki Sakura saat ini. "Hahahaha... ayo," ajaknya lantas membawa Sakura pergi dari sana.

 **-o0o-**

Sakura kira Gaara berbohong padanya, tapi rupanya dia benar. Rumahnya tak jauh, hanya satu blok setelah menyeberangi jembatan sungai tadi. Tidak begitu besar namun terlihat sangat nyaman. Sakura masuk setelah dipersilahkan oleh tuan rumah, tentu saja.

"Sepi sekali? Apa kau tinggal sendiri di sini?" iris hijaunya sedang bergerilya kesetiap sudut rumah Gaara. Pemuda itu tidak memiliki banyak barang. Hanya televisi dan sofa di ruang tengah. Lemari es, kompor dan lemari penyimpanan makanan serta peralatan makan di dapur.

"Orang tuaku mengurus bisnis yang sedang berkembang pesat di Suna, dan kakak perempuanku tinggal di apartemennya sendiri, sibuk dengan pekerjaan modelingnya."

"Kau tidak merasa kesepian?"

Gaara mendengus, "Bohong kalau aku menjawab tidak, karena bagaimanapun hidup seorang diri itu sangat mengerikan."

"Benar," Sakura mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tengah, Gaara menyalakan TV kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minum untuk tamu dadakannya.

"Setidaknya kau masih punya paman yang selalu ada untukmu, _pinky."_ Gaara kembali dengan sobotol air mineral ditangannya. "Aku tak punya persediaan apapun di dalam kulkas, maaf."

Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Terimakasih." ucapnya seraya menghela napas saat mendengar Gaara menyinggung nama paman barusan, membuatnya kembali mengingat pemandangan menjijikan itu lagi. "Gaara, biarkan aku menginap di sini untuk malam ini saja."

Jade pemuda itu membelalak kaget, Sakura tahu makna gestur tubuhnya saat ini. "Kau tidak takut kalau aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu, Sakura?"

"Bahkan kupikir kaulah yang takut melakukan sesuatu padaku, Gaara."

Dia menghela napas, "Kau benar, tapi bagaimanapun aku ini laki-laki yang dipenuhi hormon sialan."

"Aku percaya padamu, kau tidak akan melakukan apapun padaku."

Gaara tersenyum seraya mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh, "Aku akan ke atas dulu untuk membereskan kamar kakakku," kemudian dia benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di ruang tengah.

 **-o0o-**

* * *

.

 **A/N:** _hai... Spice balik lagi bawa CH3. Maaf kalau banyak typo bertebaran di mana-mana, Spice ngetik lewat hape soalnya. Semoga chapter ini jauh lebih baik dari chapter kemarin. Mohon review biar spice tahu dimana letak kekurangan dan apa yang harus diperbaiki lagi, minna-san._

 **Update setiap hari KAMIS, waktu fleksibel.**

 **Spice07, 26 OCT '17**

 **.**

* * *

 **Balasan review:**

 **Shizuka** F: wah maaf kalo ceritanya bertele-tele, maklum saya masih belajar jadi belum bisa sebagus senpai lainnya hehe... Semoga masih berkenan mampir di sini yah ^^

 **Ranisaannisa:** hai aku udah balik lagi nih. Wkwkw soal Sasuke bakal ngelampiasin ke cewek lain apa engga itu keputusan Sasu-kun #dilempargolok. Maaf ya, aku nggak mau ngerusak plot, soalnya ini udah ditulis lama dan aku males rombak wkwkw semoga masih mau bertahan di lapak saya :*

 **Sina:** aku hadir lagi kwkwkwkw... Btw, buat pertanyaan yang siapa aja ceweknya Sasuke, dia nggak bisa jawab satu-satu saking nggak keitungnya hahaha #digamvarbolakbalik

 **EchaNM:** makasih ya review-nya. Semoga chapter ini nggak bikin kecewa ^^

 **Wowwoh-san:** hahaha daripada melampiaskan pada tembok, sabun dan laintai kan ya, mending sama ceweknya. #dibacokWowwoh-san makasih atas sarannya, rate udah saya ganti nih hehe

 **scarlet-sama:** makasih udah review, semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur yah :*

 **Matarinegan:** udah dilanjut senpai, selamat membaca. Jangan lupa RnR yah wkwkw

 **Ohsyn76:** sudah lanjut, makasih udah review.

 **Arisa ezakiya:** gomen, mungkin saya nulisnya ngejlimet alias nggak nyambung. Makasih udah review. Semoga chapter ini jauh lebih baik lagi ^^

 **Nurulita:** Ch tiga udah up ya... Amin, semoga SasuSaku jadi copel wkwkw

 **ErlevSS:** saya juga suka sama Sasuke pedo pedo #gubrak maapken kekilapan saya.

 **Lili:** makasih udah review, Ch tiga udah up yah. Jangan lupa review lagi wkwkw

 **uchiha sakula:** semoga ini udah keitungnya kilat wkwkw

 **risnusaki:** wah Saku kan masih polos wkwkw jadi band-nya bertahap.

 **ALSKY:** semoga part ini memberikan jawaban Sasu melakukan itu sama pacarnya apa engga. Hehe

 **Anonim:** udah Up, moga suka ^^

 **Fha:** makasih udah like. Moga Ch ini nggak mengecewakan ^^

 **Dewazz:** belum keliatan sih gimana perasaan Saku sama Om seksey-nya ini gimana hehe


	4. Chapter 4

**•**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **•**

 **Chasing Your Heart**

 **•**

 **4**

 **•**

 **Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Cerita ini murni imajinasi author. Untuk kesamaan alur atau plot itu murni karena ketidak sengajaan.**

 **Hati-hati dengan typo yang berceceran.**

 **Happy reading ^^**

* * *

Gaara menatap setiap sudut dapurnya sudah seperti sensor pemindai. Asap hitam yang mengepul dari penggorengan, meja dapur yang seperti baru saja dijatuhi bom molotov, dan cerek air yang terus berbunyi seperti peluit kereta api membuat pernapasan Gaara menjadi tidak teratur.

Dia benci ketidak beresan. Dia benci hal-hal yang tidak berada pada tempatnya. Dia benci banyak hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa membenci gadis yang sudah membuat hidupnya selama 4 hari ini menjadi kewalahan?

"Sakura!" Suaranya terdengar lantang. Penuh kemarahan dan ketidak sabaran.

Di mana gadis itu bersembunyi?

Tatapan mode sensor pemindai masih belum dinon-aktifkan. Kali ini kakinya yang mulai bergerak memasuki dapur, berkeliling dari sudut ke sudut lainnya. Gaara mendengus kesal. Ini kali keempat dapurnya mengalami bencana dan penyebabnya adalah gadis pink yang sedang bersembunyi di bawah meja dapur, tangannya memegang spatula dan ada sebuah panci di atas kepala cerdasnya itu.

Oke, tersangka sudah ditemukan. Sekarang hal lain yang harus Gaara lakukan adalah membuat asap hitam itu menghilang dari dalam ruangan. Menekan tombol _'off'_ pada kompor portabel, Gaara langsung mengambil segayung air yang kemudian ia siramkan pada penggorengan yang berasap. _**Buzzzz...**_ Kira-kira seperti itulah suara yang Gaara dengar. Gaara lekas menekan tombol _'on' exhaust fan_ yang menempel pada tembok.

Sekarang ia balik, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kau ingin melakukan percobaan keempat untuk meledakkan rumahku, pinky?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi Gaara kali ini, Sakura tahu kalau laki-laki itu sedang dalam _mode_ marah besar. Penyangkalan hanya akan membuat masalah semakin ekstrim, oleh karena itu Sakura mengatakan, _"Gomen."_ hanya itu dan sesimpel itu.

Pemuda merah di seberang meja menyapukan kedua tangannya ke depan wajah. Kalau boleh jujur, dia sangat menyesal telah membawa Sakura ke rumahnya, sungguh. Bukan ingin bersikap kejam, tapi... Gaara tidak cukup yakin bisa menghalau apa yang gadis pink itu lakukan setiap jamnya.

"Kau benar-benar marah?" tanya Sakura setelah saling diam cukup lama, panci dan spatula sudah ia letakkan di atas meja dapur. "Aku sangat menyesal, Gaara." katanya lagi, kali ini dengan kedua tangan yang ia tangkupkan di depan wajah, tanda bahwa dia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya.

Gaara masih belum membuka suaranya, namun begitu kakinya mulai bergerak mendekat ke arah gadis pink di seberang meja. Menghela napas adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Gaara lakukan selama 10 menit ini. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa, kakinya bahkan seperti dipaku ditempat. Saat sosok Gaara sudah berdiri menjulang tepat di depannya, dia hanya bisa menunduk seraya memainkan kuku jarinya.

Mungkin memang benar tentang rumor yang beredar di sekolah bahwa sosok Gaara ini memang memiliki banyak kepribadian. Saat di tempat ramai dia akan berubah menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan dingin, tapi ketika dalam keadaan sepi dia akan berubah jadi sok asik dan humoris, dan dalam suasana tertentu dia akan menjadi sosok yang menyeramkan. Lebih mengerikan lagi ada rumor yang beredar bahwa dia pernah membuat beberapa siswa masuk ke rumah sakit, mereka mengalami patah tulang di beberapa bagian.

Sakura memejamkan mata saat melihat tangan Gaara yang mulai terangkat. Berbagai skenario mulai bermunculan di otaknya. Apakah Gaara akan menamparnya? Memukul? Atau bahkan mencekiknya sampai tidak bernapas lagi? Oh, sial. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa lehernya akan terpisah dengan kepalanya. Tapi pada akhirnya semua skenario mengerikan itu lenyap saat Sakura merasakan jemari hangat yang menyentuh dagunya, menarik ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum kemudian berpindah pada lengannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak membuatku berubah menjadi orang gila? Aku masih muda, Sakura. Masa depanku masih sangat jauh..."

Hah? Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya dalam. Dia tidak percaya bahwa Gaara baru saja membuat lelucon.

"Kau sedang melucu?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Jadi tadi tidak lucu?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Memang tadi tidak lucu kan? Yang ada juga malah serem jadinya. Coba bayangkan, mana ada orang melucu dengan wajah datar dan tatapan ingin membunuh. "Hmm... Aku harus banyak belajar melucu dari Naruto lebih keras lagi."

Naruto? Demi apa dia mendengar Gaara menyebut nama teman kelasnya yang sedikit tidak waras itu?

"Gaara, jangan terlalu sering main dengan Naruto."

"Kenapa memangnya?" raut penasaran tercetak jelas di wajah laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Karena dia gila dan aku takut kegilaannya menular padamu." ucap Sakura jujur.

Sakura kira Gaara akan tersinggung atau bahkan marah padanya. Tapi lihatlah apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan sekarang. Dia, Gaara, cowok yang setiap ada gadis bergerombol datang langsung pasang wajah jutek namun saat ini sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ini aneh, sangat aneh. Mungkin benar yang dikatakan Utakata kalau teman sekelasnya yang berambut pirang itu sangat berbahaya, kegilaannya lebih cepat menyebar dari infeksi rabies.

"Kemari, _Pinky._ Luka-luka cipratan minyak panas ini harus segera diobati atau nanti lukanya akan merambat ke seluruh tubuh dan kau akan meledak."

"Memangnya bisa?" Sakura menyipitkan matanya tak percaya, "sepertinya virus Naruto benar-benar sudah menular." Dan lagi-lagi suara gelak tawa keluar dari mulut laki-laki merah itu.

.

.

.

 _"Tadaima,"_

Sasuke berseru setelah membuka pintu apartemen miliknya. Gelap. Sepi. Hampa. Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan sejak empat hari terakhir. Perasaan marah dan khawatir mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya. Kemana perginya Sakura? Kemana hilangnya cahaya seluruh ruangan apartemennya? Dan teredam apa rajukan manja gadis itu?

Sasuke melangkah menuju sofa di ruang tengah dan membanting dirinya di sana. Dia lelah, sangat. Selama empat hari ini dia melupakan banyak hal. Beberapa teman dari satu angkatannya sempat mengejek. Mereka bilang, "Kemana perginya si kapten _perfect_ Uchiha?" tapi Sasuke benar-benar tidak peduli, sungguh. Mandi, makan, serta bercukur bukan menjadi prioritas utamanya lagi. Setidaknya, sebelum gadis pink keras kepala dan cengeng itu ia temukan dan ia beri hukuman atas perbuatannya, Sasuke tidak bisa untuk makan apalagi bercukur.

 _"Okaeri..."_

Seulas senyum baru saja akan terbit di bibir Sasuke sampai dia lebih dulu tahu bahwa sosok yang menjawab ucapannya tadi bukanlah gadis berambut _Pink-nya._

"Senna? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Wanita berambut panjang ikal menggantung itu tersenyum lembut, "Hmm... Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau masih hidup, Sasuke."

Sasuke memutar bola mata jengah, "Kau sedang memasak sesuatu?" tanyanya kemudian saat bau rempah dan segarnya seafood menyambangi indra penciumannya.

Senna sudah berdiri di hadapan pria impiannya, ia mengulurkan tangan hanya untuk menyentuh rahang yang sudah ditumbuhi rambut-rambut halus. "Sai bilang padaku kalau kaptennya hampir berubah menjadi _Zombie_ selama beberapa hari ini."

"Sai?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Senna yang menangkup kedua pipinya, "Aku sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak mengurusi urusan orang lain tapi dia memang sangat bebal dan menyebalkan."

"Dia khawatir padamu, Sasuke. Tidak ada yang salah dengan memperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkan sahabat yang merangkap sebagai atasan sendiri kan?"

Sasuke tidak mengacuhkan ocehan Senna. Dia berjalan ke dapur dan membuka lemari es, mengeluarkan air dingin dan menuangnya ke dalam gelas sebelum akhirnya ditenggak habis olehnya. "Kalau dia perhatian dan mengkhawatirkan aku, seharusnya dia bilang padaku di mana Sakura berada."

Senna menyusul. Tapi dia tidak menghampiri Sasuke. Masakannya berteriak minta diselamatkan sebelum berakhir gosong. "Memangnya Sai tahu di mana Sakura?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku merasa kalau dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan alasan kenapa Sakura tidak kunjung kembali ke sini." wajah frustasi dan tatapan sayu Sasuke membuat Senna menghela napas dan memutar bola mata indahnya untuk yang kesekian kali. "Atau jangan-jangan Sai yang sudah menyembunyikan Sakura?" Sasuke mulai berasumsi.

"Untuk apa Sai melakukan itu? Apa untungnya menyembunyikan Sakura bagi dirinya?"

Sasuke terdiam. Akal sehatnya mulai kembali bekerja dengan benar. Menampung seorang gadis keras kepala dan manja di rumah bukanlah pilihan yang bagus. Terlebih lagi dengan karakter Sai yang penyuka kedamaian, sedangkan Sakura memiliki mulut yang super cerewet, itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Kemari dan duduk di sini dengan tenang Sasuke, kau harus makan agar kau punya tenaga untuk mencari Sakura dan agar kewarasan-mu tetap terjaga." sindir Senna yang kemudian dihadiahi pelototan tidak terima dari Sasuke.

Sasuke ingin memprotes namun tarikan pada tangannya membuat dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Senna membimbing Sasuke duduk di kursi favoritnya. Wanita itu kemudian sibuk menuang nasi dan lauk pauk yang setengah jam lalu ia masak ke dalam piring Sasuke.

"Makanlah, aku mohon." ucap Senna.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Iris kelamnya hanya menatap makanan di atas piring dengan tidak berminat. Semua yang disajikan Senna memanglah makanan kesukaannya semua, tapi entah mengapa ia sama sekali kurang tertarik untuk menyentuh makanan itu. "Apa Sakura sudah makan, Senna?" tanya Sasuke, sendok makan yang beberapa detik lagi akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya kembali ia letakkan di atas piring.

"Sasuke, kau mau pergi kemana?!" Senna berteriak kala melihat tubuh pria yang dicintainya itu bangkit berdiri dan berlalu pergi mengambil jaket, kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja ruang tengah kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari orang sepertinya, Sakura? Tidak ada, sangat jelas." keluhnya saat melihat bagaimana penampilannya setelah mendapat pertolongan pertama dari Gaara.

Lihatlah bagaimana laki-laki merah itu melilitkan kain kasa yang melingkari kepala hingga melintang ke leher. Dan lihatlah kedua tangannya yang diperban dari ujung jari sampai siku. Sakura berpikir, mungkin tetangga atau orang-orang yang tinggal di kompleks ini akan lari tunggang langgang kalau melihatnya berkeliaran di luar dengan penampilan yang seperti itu.

"Ternyata orang yang dijuluki _'the brightest one'_ di sekolah tidak sejenius yang para guru eluk-elukan selama ini." keluh Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Gaara yang kebetulan sedang duduk di atas sofa yang tak jauh dari cermin rias tentu saja mendengar keluhan gadis itu. "Lihat aku, Gaara. Aku seperti mumi!"

"Kau mau makan apa, Sakura?" tanya Gaara. Sakura tidak menjawab, dia masih kesal pada laki-laki merah itu. "Bagaimana kalau _seafood? Pizza? hamburger?_ Atau kau mau spaghetti?"

"Aku sangat membencimu."

"Jadi _pizza_ atau _seafood?"_ tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

Uuuuh... Sakura lebih benci dengan perutnya yang berteriak girang saat membayangkan _pizza_ dengan lelehan keju _mozzarella_ lumer di dalam mulutnya.

"Oke, _seafood_ saja." putus Gaara sepihak karena sejak tadi pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak mendapat tanggapan dari gadis _pinky_ itu. Mengangguk sebentar, Gaara kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel silver-nya dari saku jins kemudian mengetik sesuatu di atas layar.

Sakura menghela napas. Oke, dia menyerah. Perutnya menang dan harga dirinya terluka, kalah telak, terinjak-injak. _"Pizza,_ pliiis."

 _"Fine!"_

.

.

.

Inoichi tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya saat membuka pintu depan rumah. Ia kira yang datang adalah kurir makanan yang 30 menit lalu ia pesan. Tapi ternyata yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya adalah sosok pria tinggi, tampan dengan stelan kepolisian Konoha.

Kediaman Yamanaka Memang terkenal tidak pernah sepi. Setiap harinya ada saja keributan yang mereka buat. Apakah ini puncak dimana para tetangga merasa terganggu hingga mereka memilih untuk melapor pada pihak keamanan untuk memberikan teguran?

"Selamat malam, apa benar ini kediaman Yamanaka?"

Cukup lama Inoichi terdiam hanya untuk mengumpulkan suaranya yang sempat tercerai berai. "Ya, benar."

"Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke," katanya seraya mengulurkan tangan yang kemudian dijabat oleh kepala keluarga Yamanaka dengan canggung.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang membuat anda datang ke kediaman kami?"

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan putri anda, Yamanaka Ino. Ada beberapa hal yang harus saya tanyakan padanya."

Ino? Putri semata wayangnya? Ada apa ini? Sekarang otak Inoichi mulai bekerja keras untuk memikirkan berbagai motif yang masuk akal tentang kedatangan seorang polisi yang mencari putri semata wayangnya. Apa Ino terlibat suatu kejahatan?

"Silakan masuk, Pak. Saya akan memanggil putri saya terlebih dahulu."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala sebelum melangkahkan kaki panjangnya memasuki kediaman Yamanaka. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi ruang tamu dengan gelisah. Sedangkan Inoichi, dia sedang berjalan menuju kamar Ino dengan keingintahuan yang sudah berada dalam level tertinggi.

"Ino, buka pintunya. Ada seseorang yang mencarimu di bawah."

.

.

.

Apa-apaan dengan situasi ini? Ino mengerang dalam hati kala melihat kedua orang tuanya dan seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal tengah duduk menghadapnya, menatap dirinya seperti seorang tersangka pembunuhan.

"Di mana Sakura, Ino?" suara si pria bermanik hitam kelam itu terdengar lebih dingin dan menusuk dari biasanya. Jangan lupakan dengan tatapan dan wajah penuh konfrontasi miliknya.

"Demi Tuhan, kau datang ke rumahku, menganggu mimpi indahku yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan pangeran impian hanya karena ini?" erang Ino tidak percaya. Asal kalian tahu, ini jam 11 malam. Hanya orang gila yang datang bertamu pada jam segini, untuk menanyakan hal yang kurang penting.

Oke, oke. Mungkin itu sangat penting bagi pria di depannya. Tapi, apakah dia tidak bisa menanyakan ini esok pagi saja? Tidak bisa?

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Ino.

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Dia terlihat lebih kesal, "Kau berbohong, aku tahu itu."

Ino yang semula mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah asal jangan ke Sasuke kini malah menatap pria itu. Memang benar, dia sedang berbohong. Dia tahu di mana sahabatnya bersembunyi. Tapi bukan berarti dia akan memberitahu Sasuke. Tidak akan!

"Aku serius. Kau bisa membuntuti kemanapun aku pergi kalau kau tak percaya." kata Ino tanpa membuat gesture tubuh yang bisa membuat Sasuke lebih ragu dari sebelumnya.

Iris hitam Sasuke menyipit, ia sedang melakukan penilaian mendalam. Dan Ino pun sama, dia tidak mau menyerah, tetap mempertahankan pendiriannya untuk tidak membuat kesalahan, tidak membocorkan tempat persembunyian sang sahabat dari seorang pria tidak berperasaan dan tidak bertanggung-jawab sepertinya.

"Aku akan terus memantaumu, Ino." ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya. Bangkit dari kursi, ia kemudian menyalami kedua orang tua Ino untuk pamit dari sana.

"Sasuke Ji-san, semoga kau bisa segera menemukan Sakura!" teriak Ino sebelum Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Mendengus dan mengumpat adalah hal yang Sasuke lakukan sebelum menutup pintu mobilnya. Anak remaja itu ingin bermain-main dengannya hah? "Lihat saja, Sakura. Aku akan menemukanmu dan saat itu tiba kau akan mendapat hukuman."

* * *

 ** _Hai minna-san..._**

 ** _Spice balik lagi nih setelah semedi di goa selama beberapa bulan #dilempargolok_**

 ** _Tenang, tenang..._**

 ** _Maaf yah aku update-nya kan banget. Maklum ide terbagi sana sini. Di lapak Orange pembaca juga udah unjuk rasa, di sini juga. Jadi Spice bingung mau lanjut mana dulu hiks..._**

 ** _Semoga Chapter ini bisamenghilangkan kerinduan kalian pada Sasuke dan Sakura._**

 ** _RnR pliiis..._**

 ** _Review kalian adalah bahan bakar menulisnya ^^_**

* * *

 **-oOo- Balasan Review -oOo-**

 **hanazono yuri:** **Udah** aku update :) happy reading dan jangan lupa tinggalin review ya hahaha :*

 **Wowwoh:** oke aku panggil Puput wkwkw... Oh ya, disini umur Sakura sama Sasuke beda 10 tahun. Sakura 17, Sasuke 27. Semoga makin liar deh ya imajinasinya wkwkw...

 **Ranisaannisa:** hahaha oke deh... Sarannya aku tampung ya :) tapi aku gak janji juga #dilemparpanci

 **comet cherry:** sudah lanjut :) jangan lupa review :*

 **matarinegan:** oke oke... Thanks ya sarannya. Aku soalnya kurang tahu sih sama tokoh-tokoh cowok di serial Naruto. Kadang tau tokoh tapi nggak tau namanya. Pas cari Utakata... Itu cowok kok kece bener haha jadi jatuh cinta :*

 **echaNM: i** ya soalnya sakura kan masih polos, belum ngerti apa itu tjinta hahaha

 **Lili** K **hanna:** Aaaa gomen Lili-san #bungkin badan. Aku harus bikin nasi tumpeng ya udah ganti nama orang sembarangan wkwkw... Happy reading, moga chapter ini memuaskan :)

 **Saskey Saki:** waaah, syukur banget kalo Saskey-san suka hehehe :) semoga makin suka yah sama chapter sekarang.

 **Sasusaki28:** Wah makasih udah like story' ini :) semoga chapter ini udah panjang yah hehe :)

 **Cherry Lilyana1:** udah aku lanjut yah say, moga makin suka :) Sasuke ketemu Gaara di chapter depan deh ya.

 **rin-chan:** Udah lanjut yah Rin-san. Jangan lupa sedekah reviewnya hehe

 **fha** **:** hahaha jangan cepet-cepet, mending pelan tapi nampol #dibantai kalo mereka cepet ngungkapin perasaan ntar ceritanya langsung tamat haha

 **Guest:** Sudah dilanjut Guest-san :)

 **miyasato:** hahaha Miyasato-san jahat banget pengen bikin Sasuke cemburu. Kasih bebeb Gaara ntar kepalanya bolong ditembak Sasuke

 **Sina:** kyaaaaa jangaaaaan... Kalo otong Sasuke dipotong terus Sakura punya anak sama siapa dong?

 **Anonim:** iya, Sakura jangan buru-buru suka sama Sasuke dulu. Harus bikin om-om seksi itu kalang kabut dibakar cemburu dulu hahaha #ketawasetanbarengIno

 **Linh cinder:** hahaha tjieee yang suka genre pedof #dilemparsendal udah aku lanjut yah Linh-san.

 **Alif Yusanto:** haha makasih Alif-san. Moga makin suka, makin panjang review-nya wkwkw

 **Sakuracharry10:** udah aku lanjut. Unnnch makasih yah udah review.

 **Dwisuke:** makasih yah udah suka. Moga tambah suka dan tambah panjang review-nya wkwkw

 **Dewazz:** siaaap... Ntar aku bikin Sasuke cemburu buta deh wkwkw

 **Guest:** udah up yah :)

 **Tomat To Cherry:** hahaha makasih :) aku seneng kalo banyak yang suka hehehe... Momen SasuSaku bisa nyusul deh wkwkw

 **Polar13:** makasih... Udah dilanjut yah. Moga suka :)

 **Sa-chan:** udah dilanjuuut. Jangan lupa review yaaaa

 **Septi Hyun** Joo **ng:** udah aku lanjut nih... Review yaaaa

 **Guest:** udah dilanjut yah... Makasih udah review, jangan lupa review lagi hehe

 **UU:** udah dilanjut uu-san :)

 **Guest:** makasih loh... Terus review ya biar aku makin semangat ngetiknya wkwkw

 **Uchiha sakula** : udah lanjut :)

 **Guest:** udah yah :)

 **Non:** udah up yah ^^

 **baka-yuu:** iya nih baku-san... Soalnya aku ngetik di hape dan auto correct selalu bikin typo. Jangan lupa review yah :)


End file.
